Omaki's Mongrel
by fubukifangirl
Summary: An attractive young mongrel has caught Omaki's eye. He wants him and he will make him an offer he can't refuse. Based on Kira Takenouchi's Taming Riki series.
1. A Fateful Encounter

Chapter 1

A Fateful Encounter

It had been several months since the Public Whippings. It was Aki's 10th birthday and Omaki Ghan had gotten permission from Aki's Guardian Iason Mink to take him out for the day in Midas. It was a beautiful day for winter and Omaki decided to walk with Aki instead of drive.

They had visited a few stores, buying Aki some new toys. As they approached a side street, Aki spied a new frozen cream shop on the other side that had opened recently. He tugged Omaki's tunic. "What is it Aki?" Lord Ghan asked. "Can we get a frozen cream"? Aki asked excitedly.

"Frozen cream? In winter? Wouldn't you rather get a warm drink like hot cocoa?" Omaki asked doubtfully.

"Pleeeeaaaasee Master? Pretty please?" Aki looked up at Omaki with sweet wide innocent eyes. Omaki sighed. He just couldn't say no when Aki looked at him so endearingly, especially when he called him "Master", which Omaki was not going to break him of the habit of.

"Very well Aki, I'll buy you a frozen cream, though I think I'll pass on one". "Yay!" Aki yelled joyfully. He started prancing towards the street before Omaki could stop him.

"Aki, wait! There are vehicles coming!"

Aki never heard, too excited at the prospect of a frozen cream he was in the middle of the road when he realized his error. A car was heading right toward him!

"Aki!" Omaki screamed in horror, running forward.

Aki was frozen in place, watching as the car zoomed forward. The driver had a similar look of horror as he desperately tried to hit the brakes but there was no way he's be able to stop in time.

Aki reflexively closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, a strange voice yelled "Watch out kid!". In an instant, he felt himself being grabbed and moved out of the way. The car roared past and screeched to a stop.

Aki opened his eyes, amazed he was okay. He was safe on the sidewalk, to his great relief. He looked up at his savior.

"You okay kid?" the stranger asked. Aki nodded mutely. "Be more careful next time", the stranger chided.

"Y-Yes" Aki stuttered.

"AKI!" Omaki yelled, rushing up to the small boy. Distraught, he grabbed the boy from his rescuer, relief flooding through him. He hugged the boy tightly before setting him down and giving him a small shake. "What were you thinking, running out into the road like that?! You could have been killed!" He gifted Aki a few swats on the rear, causing the boy to wait with anguish.

"For that, you won't be getting a frozen cream. In fact, we're going straight home!".

Omaki stood up and looked at the guy who had saved Aki's life, who had turned around and was leaving. Omaki reached out and touched the man's shoulder. The stranger turned to look at him.

"Thank you for saving Aki's life. I owe you one".

The stranger just just shrugged. "Whatever".

Omaki studied him. He was definitely a mongrel, albeit a very pretty one. He had reddish-brown eyes, tanned skin and glossy black hair flowing down past his shoulders. He was wearing a rather tattered jacket and he looked cold and rather thin.

"What is your name?" Omaki inquired. The mongrel pulled away and turned and started walking away again. "It's Vincent" the man replied. He walked away and faded into the crowd. The driver of the car and the police were already showing up to ensure no one was hurt but Omaki's focus was on the young mongrel.

"Vincent" Omaki murmered. "What an attractive name for an attractive man".


	2. Meeting With Katze

It had been three months since his encounter with the mongrel. Omaki had gone into Midas several times, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man but there was no sign of him.

He had even gone to his pool hall Depravities several times but the young man didn't seem to be a regular visitor like most mongrels were.

One day, he suddenly had the idea to ask Katze, as Katze was often in Midas and Ceres on Black Market business and would likely know most of the mongrels living there.

He quickly got out his phone and dialed Iason Mink.

"Iason Mink speaking".

"Hello Iason", Omaki answered.

"Ah, Omaki. And what pleasure do I have for this call?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could arrange a meeting for me with Katze." Omaki answered smoothly, though his heart was pounding at the thought of seeing the pretty mongrel again.

"Katze?" Iason was surprised. Omaki and Katze had never really spoken to each other much. "Of course. Where would you like to meet him?" Though Iason was curious as to what Omaki wanted with Katze, he decided not to pry, as he was sure Omaki had his own reasons.

"Can he meet me at Depravities at 7 tonight"?

"Yes, I will call Katze and tell him" Iason answered.

"Thank you".

Iason cut the transmission, leaning back in his chair, musing, deciding he would ask Katze himself later what Omaki was up to, knowing Katze would not refuse him.

* * *

That evening at 7 sharp, Katze walked into Depravities, quickly finding Omaki sitting at a table in a corner.

"Ah, Katze! Glad you could join me!" Omaki greeted the red-haired eunuch.

Katze nodded at the Blondie and took a seat across from him.

"Care for a drink?" Omaki offered. "It's on me".

"Thanks, I'll take a glass of White Moon". Katze answered.

Omakin flagged down an attendent, who came running up to the table eagerly. After giving his order, the attendent ran off and Omaki turned his attention to Katze.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what I called you for, so I'll get to the point quickly. First, you are well acquainted with most mongrels, are you not?" Lord Ghan inquired.

"Yes, I know most mongrels" Katze nodded.

"Good. So do you know of a mongrel with long black hair named Vincent?" Omaki asked, hoping the name sparked recognition in the former attendent.

"You mean Saint Vincent?" Katze asked, surprised.

" _Saint_ Vincent?" Omaki queried, brow furrowing.

Katze nodded. "Vincent is well known for being rather, well, **prudish**. He has rejected the sexual advances of everyone and also refuses to resort to stealing to survive, unlike many mongrels. The other mongrels started calling him "Saint Vincent" in derision for this".

Omaki felt a slight flicker of disappointment that the pretty young man was frigid.

Katze noticed and giving a knowing smile, went on "Well, to be honest, most mongrels are not very attractive and venereal disease is well-known amongst them so it's entirely possible that he is not so much as prudish as he is choosy on who he fucks." Katze studied Omaki's face. Are you, by any chance, attracted to him? Not that I'd blame you. He IS very pretty for a mongrel."

Omaki smiled. Katze was really good at reading people, just as he expected from the notorious leader of the Black Market.

"You are very perceptive. Yes, I am quite interested in meeting him again. Eager in fact. He saved Aki's life a few months ago and I never really got a chance to really thank him. I was thinking of sponsoring him." Omaki answered, sipping the drink the attendent had brought him.

"Sponsor him?" Katze exclaimed, surprised. Months ago, Jupiter, the AI who ruled Amoi had decided to allow mongrels a chance to become Midas citizens after Riki, Iason's mongrel pet, had stood in for his master during the Public Whippings. Since then, Jupiter decreed that any mongrel who wanted to become a citizen could agree to spend one year as a pet, provided they could find an Elite that would sponsor them.

So far, very few Elites were willing to sponsor a mongrel, as they had been conditioned their entire lives to view mongrels as scum. It was surprising that a Blondie of as high a standing as Omaki would be willing to sponsor one. But then, Omaki had always been something of a deviant, always doing what he wanted with little to no thought on how others viewed him.

"So you are truly willing to sponsor him?" Katze inquired.

Omaki nodded. "Yes, I think it would be a good way to thank him".

"But suppose he is not willing?" Katze asked.

"I'm sure he will be. He looked quite thin and cold when I saw him. Maybe the idea of being able to live in comfort and not have to worry about where his next meal is coming from will persuade him. I can at least try".

Katze leaned back in his seat with his drink. "Then I will try to find him for you and arrange for him to meet you here. I will call you if I find him. Just to warn you, mongrels tend to be distrustful of Elites so I can't make any guarantees".

"Yes, do that. But perhaps you could not mention that it's an Elite that wants to speak to him. Think of some other pretext to get him here.I'll take care of the rest".

Katze nodded his affirmation, draining his glass. "Should I start now?"

Omaki also finished his drink and gave a wave indicating Katze was dismissed to do what was needed. "Yes, just call me and let me know. Thank you Katze".

Katze turned and left Depravities while Omaki rested his head on his hand, a small smile on his lips. "Vincent, soon. Very soon. I wonder what your voice will sound like underneath me in my bed?"


	3. The Butterfly or the Moth?

Chapter 3

The Butterfly or the Moth?

 _Two days later_

Katze was starting to get frustrated. He had checked every common mongrel hangout in Midas and Ceres and he still had not seen a glimpse of Vincent. He started to wonder if Vincent was even still alive considering how frail he looked. Though very good-looking, he was definitely not tough like other mongrels. Katze wondered what Omaki saw in him. He was the polar opposite of Riki, at least personality-wise.

For all his assurance that Vincent was simply picky about his sexual partners, Katze had the feeling that Vincent was every bit as frigid as his attitude suggested. But then again, Omaki would likely take delight in a challenge.

Katze sighed and leaned against the side of a building on the outskirts of Midas, just before the Midas/Ceres boundary line. He started to pull out a cigarette when the vague sound of footsteps running distracted him. The footsteps came closer, followed by several more and what seemed to be shouting in the alley between the two buildings. All at once, a young mongrel came skidding out of the alley, a gang of tough mongrels in hot pursuit.

"Come back here, you little shit!" One of the Toughs called out.

"Yeah, you think you can trespass in our territory without paying the proper tax?" laughed another thug.

Katze's eyes widened in excitement, recognizing Vincent immediately. Apparently he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Katze calmly stood up straight, watching as Vincent ran in his direction, three mongrels on his tail. As Vincent passed him, Katze reached out quickly and grabbed his upper arm, causing Vincent to skid to a stop.

"Let go, they're after me!" Vincent yelled, panicking, trying to pull his arm away.

"Calm down, I have this." Katze said placidly, turning to face the thugs.

"Hey, get your own fucktoy, he's ours!" the leader shouted at Katze, coming to a stop.

Katze just smiled and in an instant, plowed his fist into the mongrels stomach. The leader collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach and coughing. As his minions stood flabbergasted, Katze delivered a round-house punch to one of them, causing him to fly backwards.

"Hey, you can't fucking do that to the Jeeks!" the last punk screamed, trying to aim a punch at Katze's face. Katze gracefully dodged and mercilessly kicked the tough between his legs with all his might. The mongrel gave an agonized scream and collapsed on the ground.

Vincent stared in awe as his tormentors lay writhing in agony on the ground.

"Hey thanks for the help Katze". Vincent offered rather weakly.

Katze shrugged. "No problem. I'm actually glad I ran into you, I have something to talk to you about. Let's go to my place. My car is parked over there".

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later_

Vincent was sitting on Katze's couch in his Midas apartment, waiting rather impatiently for Katze to explain what he wanted to talk about. Daryl, Katze's lover and another of Iason Mink's former attendents, was out visiting some friends.

Katze sat down opposite him. He offered him a cigarette. Vincent shook his head. "I don't smoke, thanks".

Katze laughed. "Yes, they do call you Saint Vincent for a reason, don't they?"

Vincent bristled at this but said nothing. "You said you had something to talk to me about?"

Katze lit his cigarette and inhaled and exhaled a cloud of smoke before answering.

"Actually yes. I have a proposition that could change your entire life. I have a "friend" who would like to meet with you. He's is willing to offer you a chance to decide your destiny, if you are willing to trust him."

Vincent's eyes narrowed a bit, but also felt a flicker of interest. "So what is this "friend" expecting me to do? Work in the Black Market with you? And I'm quite sure he's not making this offer for free. So what's the catch?"

Katze chuckled. "A healthy dose of skeptism. A very good trait to have in the slums. But I think you need to speak to him yourself. I can guarantee that he won't harm you though, if that's what you are thinking."

Vincent was silent for a minute, thinking this over. "So when can I meet this friend that you claim can change my life?"

"I can arrange for a meeting tonight if you like."

"Then I agree to meet with this guy" Vincent answered with a sigh. "It's not like I have much to lose".

Katze was pleased Vincent had agreed so quickly and got out his phone and dialed Omaki.

"Omaki here".

"I found him. He's agreed to meet you tonight." Katze answered.

"Ah! Good, good. Have him meet me here tonight at 8 at Depravities". Omaki exclaimed, pleased.

"Will do. I'll bring him myself".

"Excellent, thank you Katze". With that, Omaki cut the transmission.

"Okay, you can stay here until tonight and I'll drive you to Depravities at a bit before 8. Until then, just make yourself comfortable. Care for a drink? I have a bottle of White Moon if you prefer wine over the cat piss they call stout".

Vincent grinned. "Ooh, look who has gotten himself all fanci-fied!".

"Indeed. And you could have a better life than you ever dreamed of if you are willing to agree to my friend's terms".

The grin faded from Vincent's face and he frowned. "I hope he's not planning on having me do anything **immoral.** If it has to do with trafficking pets, forget it."

"No, it's nothing like that. He'll explain when you meet him" Katze replied, though he was worried that Vincent would not be too thrilled at the prospect of becoming a pet. But then, it would only be for one year and citizenship would be guaranteed. Maybe it would be good for him, get him to break out of his shell.

And there is no doubt that Omaki was very handsome, one of the most beautiful Blondies that Jupiter had ever created. If there was anyone who could transform the drab caterpillar into a beautiful butterfly, it would be Omaki.

But then again, the drab caterpillar could also metamorph into an equally drab moth.

Which one was Vincent?


	4. Omaki's Offer

Chapter Four

Omaki's Offer

 _7:55 PM_

Katze and Vincent walked into Depravities. As usual, a large number of mongrels had congregated there, including Riki the Dark, Iason Mink's notorious pet.

"Hey Katze!" Riki shouted and waved at the eunuch. "Wanna shoot some pool with me?"

"Maybe in a few minutes Riki" Katze replied, his eyes scanning the room for Omaki. He spotted him in a different corner from last time. He was currently giving his order to an attendent. His eyes lit up as he noticed Katze and Vincent walking towards him.

"Hey, is that _Saint_ Vincent?!" Riki asked. Vincent scowled at him as he passed but his heart started thumping as they approached the Blondie. Katze's mysterious friend was a _Blondie_?

"Sit down Vincent" Omaki waved his hand airily. Vincent looked confused. How did this Blondie know his name?

"I'm going to go visit with Riki a bit" Katze stated, knowing Omaki wanted some privacy.

Omaki nodded, his eyes fixed on Vincent.

Katze left and Vincent sat squirming nervously in seat. What did a Blondie want with him?

"Don't be so nervous Vincent. Don't you remember me?"

Vincent looked confused and Omaki prodded "Remember a few months ago you saved the boy from being hit in the street?"

Now Vincent remembered. "OH, yeah!" he exclaimed.

"How can you NOT remember?" Omaki demanded, a little miffed.

Vincent shrugged, brushing a stray lock away from his face. "To be honest, all you Blondies look alike to me".

Omaki felt slightly offended by this but he chose to ignore it.

"I never really got a chance to thank you properly" Omaki began.

"No thanks are necessary" Vincent interrupted. "I wasn't about to watch a kid get killed."

"While it may not be necessary, I still want to make you an offer. An offer than can give you a headstart on becoming a citizen" Omaki replied.

Now Vincent was interested. "Become a citizen you say?"

Omaki nodded. "As you are likely aware, Jupiter has offered mongrels a chance to become citizens. There are several ways but most of them take several years before a mongrel is qualified to become a citizen. However, there is one way that only takes a year."

"Yeah? And what is that?" Vincent was growing a little uneasy, wondering what Omaki was going to suggest.

"The quickest and easiest way to become a citizen is to agree to spend one year as the pet of an Elite", Omaki finished.

Become a pet? Him? Vincent shook his head. "No. No way."

"Now I'm not saying you have to decide now. I will give you some time to think about it. Don't refuse right away." Omaki said quickly.

"But become a **pet**? I'm already treated like the scum of scum here. If I agreed to become your pet, I might as well not exist anymore." Vincent exclaimed.

Omaki laughed. "Who cares what other mongrels think? Once you are a citizen, you'll no longer have to live in Ceres. And I doubt all mongrels think that way and the ones who do are probably jealous. It would only be for a year and you'd spend that year living in incredible luxury".

Vincent hesitated, considering. Encouraged, Omaki leaned in and said softly,"You wouldn't have to worry about where your next meal comes from. In fact, I will give you the best food in the Quadrant. You would have luxurious baths, beautiful clothes, a warm bed. I always give my pets the best".

Vincent still looked unsure and Omaki pressed "Wouldn't you like to experience the best of life instead of always struggling to survive? As an added bonus, once your year as my pet was up, I would even provide you a generous stipend for the rest of your life. However, I would still expect the same behavior from you as I do for all my pets. I won't lie about that. Though I'm not really all that strict compared to some Blondies."

Vincent was struggling with his feelings. On one hand, the idea of being a pet repulsed him, but the other part of him was very tempted. In truth, life **was** hard in Ceres, especially since he didn't like the idea of stealing to survive. He also suffered greatly from cold and hunger and he had only been in Midas the day he saved Aki looking for work out of desperation, as work was difficult to find in Ceres.

Omaki looked at him expectantly as Vincent contemplated the offer. Would one year as a pet really be so bad? And at the end of that year, he would be a citizen and he wouldn't have to worry about being cold and hungry ever again, especially if Omaki paid him a stipend.

Feeling a bit like a prostitute for considering selling his freedom for citizenship, he ventured, "Give me a day to think about it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

Omaki seemed pleased. At least Vincent wasn't outright denying him.

"That will be fine. In the meantime, let me buy you a meal. You are terribly thin."

Vincent nodded, grateful. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Omaki Ghan".


	5. Revelation

Revelation

Later that evening, Vincent was in Katze's car as he took him home. He sat in silence for a bit, before asking "Omaki Ghan, he's the owner of the Taming Tower?"

Katze glanced at him briefly. "Yes, he is. Is that going to be a problem?"

Vincent frowned, "He's not planning to...have me tortured, is he? You seem to know him. What is he like?"

"Omaki is quite a bit of a deviant, yes. He does have a penchant towards discipline but he is known for treating his own pets quite well. His current pet is a Xeronian named Enyu". Katze replied. " One thing though is that he fucks his pets, even though it is technically forbidden to do so, so you might want to take that into consideration".

Vincent looked a bit alarmed at the statement, and he stared at Katze wide-eyed.

Katze noticed and smiled slightly "You're really a virgin, aren't you?"

Vincent blushed and looked away.

"I must say, I find it strange for a mongrel to be a virgin. Sex is practically a currency in Ceres. Are you a prude or are you just picky?"

"Perhaps I am picky, but you can hardly blame me. Other mongrels are always chasing after me. You saw it yourself, earlier today. Perhaps if they were actually interested in a relationship instead of a quick fuck, I would be more receptive" Vincent replied, brushing his hair from his face.

Katze laughed "Relationships like that are rare in Ceres. A 'quick fuck' is 99% of all relationships in Ceres. You really don't sound like a mongrel".

Vincent was quiet for a moment. They were nearing the Midas/Ceres boundary line.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not full mongrel. My mother was a discarded pet", Vincent stated.

Katze looked a bit startled at this revelation. "Yeah? No shit? How'd that happen?"

"I'm pretty sure you know that pets that are no longer wanted by their masters are sold to Midas brothels and open clubs. My mother was one such pet. But eventually even they start losing their beauty and the brothel my mother was sent to eventually discarded her as well for that reason."

Vincent took a deep breath, before continuing,"No other brothels in Midas would take her in because they said she was too old so out of desperation, she looked to Ceres. Since women are rare in Ceres, it was easy for her to pick up work, even if she was no longer up to Midas standards and she eventually became pregnant from one of her clients and I was the result."

Katze couldn't help feel a stab of guilt as he listened to Vincent's story. One of the dark sides of the pet system is that eventually pets lost their looks and desirability after a time and were often discarded like broken toys. One of Omaki's jobs was relocating old pets into brothels and open clubs but no one really talked about what happened to those pets once they were too old for even a brothel.

"So I take it that's one of the reasons you dislike the idea of being a pet?" Katze inquired.

"Partly. It's also the reason that I feel too guilty about stealing to survive. My mother didn't want me to resort to that. That's also one of the reasons I don't just want a one-night stand. My mother's whole life at that point was 'one-night stands' and while it provided her with a living, she was always miserable." Vincent replied glumly.

They had pulled in front a large building, one of the few in Ceres that had electricity. "This is where you live, isn't?" Katze asked.

"Yup. I'd invite you in but I'm sure it wouldn't suit your fancy palate", Vincent teased.

"It's just as well. I've got to get home to Daryl".

Vincent shut the passenger door and turned to go inside.

"Just one last question. Where is your mother?" Katze asked, curious.

Vincent paused in the doorway of the building.

"She died," Vincent said shortly, before closing the door behind him.


	6. Vincent's Decision

Vincent's Decision

Vincent shut the door behind him, then spent a few moments leaning against the door. Why had he confided to Katze that his mother was a pet? It's not like it was anyone's business, or that it changed anything about him. Pet mother or no, he was still considered a mongrel.

Sighing, Vincent made his way to the stairwell, climbing to the fifth floor. He walked to his door and put his hand against the security panel. The panel scanned his hand before beeping, the door sliding open.

Vincent stepped inside, the door sliding closed behind him. The door panels were pretty much the only thing high-tech about these apartments. Inside it was clean but clearly worn down. All he had was a small moth-eaten couch that folded out into a bed, a radio, a low table that was a board suspended between two upright bricks, a stove with only one working eye and an oven that didn't work at all and a small outdated refrigerator which was currently empty. Other than a few personal items and clothes, these were all his worldly possessions.

This is the apartment he had shared for thirteen years with his mother before her untimely death. This was the same apartment she often brought clients. Vincent had always wandered the streets during these times. He had never been to school. What little reading and writing education he had was what his mother had taught him, though even she knew little herself. She said pets were often kept illiterate when she had lived in Tanagura.

Vincent took a good look around, considering. Should he take Omaki up on his offer? After all, what did he have to lose? He knew that there was almost no chance of advancement while he lived in Ceres. He would spend the rest of his life always looking for work, going hungry and freezing in the winter. Even though there were other ways for mongrels to become citizens, it was a slow process. This would only take a year.

After one last glance around, he made up his mind. He would do it. Even if it was unpleasant, it couldn't possibly be worse than his life right now.

Katze's comment about Omaki taking his pets made him decidedly nervous, but at least Omaki was good-looking and no doubt disease-free, unlike the mongrels such as those that had chased him earlier.

Vincent slowly doffed his pants and shirt, turned out the light and crawled into his lumpy bed but he had too much on his mind to fall asleep easily. He just hoped he was making the right choice.

* * *

Katze stared at the door for a while after Vincent shut the door. He sensed that Vincent didn't want to talk anymore about his mother. Katze sighed and took a drag of his cigarette before pulling out and heading back to Midas. His phone went off. He answered "Katze here".

"Did you drop Vincent off?" came Omaki's voice.

"Yeah". Katze answered.

"Did he say anything else? Do you think he will agree?"

Katze was silent for a moment, considering.

"I think it's a possibility. He didnt say no outright. But I found out something interesting. It turns out his mother was a pet".

"A pet?" Omaki exclaimed surprised. "How can his mother be a pet?"

Katze took another drag and then answered "Apparently his mother had been sold to a brothel in Midas. Once she was no longer young and attractive enough, they threw her out on the street and the only place she could find any work was in Ceres. Vincent's father was one of his mother's clients. He said she died but he didn't go into anymore detail".

"Well, that explains why he is so pretty for pretty for a mongrel," Omaki remarked.

"And why he's so frail" Katze answered. Pets were beautiful and sensuous but they were not especially hardy. Their immune systems were not cut out for life outside the sterile environment they were raised. It was a wonder Vincent's mother had survived even a year after being forced out of the brothel.

"True", Omaki mused. "At any rate, Katze, will you bring Vincent back tomorrow night? I will be waiting at Depravaties."

"Yes Sir, I will make sure he gets there safely".

"Good. Thank Katze". With that, Omaki cut the transmission.

* * *

Riki walked through the door of the penthouse.

"You're late Riki", came Iason's stern voice from his chair by the fire.

Riki rolled his eyes. "Well sorry, got a little sidetracked. I was meeting with Katze."

This piqued Iason's interest. "Oh? And would Omaki Ghan happened to have been there?"

"Yes, actually he was. What's up with that?" Riki asked.

"Was there anyone else there?" Iason asked as Riki sat on his lap.

"Yeah, there was. Katze was with this one mongrel that we call "Saint Vincent".

"Why is he called 'Saint Vincent'?" Iason asked, curiously.

"Because he's a fucking prude, that's why," Riki scowled. "He doesn't act like any other mongrel. He acts like he's holier-than-thou because he refused to steal to survive."

"I see. So what was he doing with Katze?" Iason pressed.

"I dunno. Katze left him at Omaki's table and then joined me for a quick game of pool. Omaki even bought dinner for him. I think Omaki might be interested. He's wasting his time though because Vincent might as well be wearing a chastity belt". Riki gave a slight derisive laugh.

"Hmm, interesting" Iason breathed. Was Omaki thinking about taking a mongrel as a pet as he himself did? This could be very interesting indeed. He would definitely be keeping an eye on things.

"But now there is the subject of your punishment for being late", Iason said.

"But can't you cut me a break?" the mongrel whined, "after all, if I hadn't been late, I wouldn't have been able to see what Omaki and Katze were up to!"

"Be as it may, you know you are supposed to be home before dark."

Iason stood up and went to the cupboard where he kept his discipline devices and selected the taming stick. "Three strikes, bend over Riki".


	7. The Contract

The Contract

Vincent slept poorly that night. An hour before dawn, he gave up trying and spent the next few hours going to through his personal possessions and packing his most cherished items into a small backpack.

He picked up a lovely bracelet, the only thing of any value his mother had owned. This had been her pet ring when she was a pet. She had never sold it because it was the one reminder of the life she had and taken for granted. It was silver and set with what looked like diamonds and sparkling purple stones. He packed it away carefully. He didn't bother with clothes because they had been dug out a dumpster anyway.

After he was packed, all he could do was wait impatiently yet nervously for Katze to arrive.

At 7:30, he was downstairs waiting in front of the door when Katze pulled up. Without a word, Vincent climbed into the passenger seat. He was so anxious, he felt he might get sick if he attempted to speak.

Katze sensed his nervousness and didn't try to engage him in conversation.

* * *

Vincent took a deep breath before entering Depravaties, trying to slow his racing heart. This was it. The moment of truth. The moment he would decide his future.

He spotted Omaki in his usual table and slowly walked towards him.

Omaki saw him coming and his heart began beating.

"Good evening Vincent", Omaki purred.

Vincent gulped and sat down across from the Blondie.

"Did you make your decision?" Omaki asked, deciding to skip pleasantries.

Vincent nodded nervously. "Y-yes. I've...decided to accept your offer." He answered meekly.

Omaki's eyes flew open in excitement. This was exactly what he had been hoping for!

He opened a satchel at his feet filled with a few items he had hoped he would need and pulled out a data-slate.

"Then all I need you to do to seal the deal is to place your hand against this data-slate. It will register you as a temporary pet and will act as a contract. But I warn you, once you enter yout handprint, you will be bound by the same laws that govern any other pet. For example, if you try to run away, you will meet the same punishment that a normal pet would receive. You will not be able to get out of the contract until your year is up".

Vincent nodded, feeling somewhat shaky. "Okay,". He reached out and after a moment's hesitation, laid his hand on the slate. A neon outline surrounded his hand as the data-slate scanned it and entered his information into the pet database.

Omaki was greatly pleased. "That's done now," and he placed the data-slate back in his bag.

"Now, there is one more thing we need to take care of before we go home...to the Taming Tower that is".

"And what is that?" Vincent asked anxiously, fidgeting under Omaki's intense gaze.

Omaki smiled seductively, and licked his lips.

"Your virginity".


	8. First Passion

First Passion

"W-what? You mean, right now?" Vincent stammered, blushing.

"Yes, right now. There is a room upstairs that has a bed in it. You can take a shower first. I would take you home first but I don't feel like dealing with a tantrum from my pet Enyu". Omaki replied.

This was perfectly true. He hadn't told Enyu he was planning to bring home a temporary pet and he knew the Xeronian would not be pleased. However, he couldn't wait to have the delectable young mongrel in his bed.

He got up from the table, picking up his bag and beckoning Vincent to follow him. Vincent followed him silently as Omaki led him behind the bar and up a flight of stairs that led to a small apartment. Though small, it was the most luxurious place Vincent had seen yet. The bed looked quite comfortable and there was a small room that lead to a bathroom.

Omaki locked the door behind them and turned to Vincent.

"Go ahead go take a shower. There is soap and shampoo already in there and some dry towels. Also, clean your teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste in the cabinet. I'll be waiting.

Vincent nodded, resigned and retreated into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, which heated up quickly and stepped inside. He gasped at being able to take a warm shower. The showers in Ceres had always been lukewarm at best. He took a soft sponge and soaped his body all over. He took his time, however. He had literally never been this scared in his life.

After his shower, he dried off and then he brushed his teeth as Omaki had instructed him. He felt very fresh. He decided that he liked showering in hot water. He hesitantly opened the bathroom door and then flushed crimson at the sight of Omaki lying naked in the bed, slowly stroking the most massive erection Vincent had ever seen.

"Ah Vincent, come join me," Omaki purred seductively, his blue eyes glimmering with lust. Vincent hesitated momentarily before slowly making his way to the bed, using his towel to hide his nakedness.

"Don't be shy, take off your towel", Omaki said encouragingly. Vincent gulped and slowly let the towel drop, his naked body in full view of the lustful Blondie. Omaki studied him through half-lidded eyes, pleased with what he saw. The mongrel had a minimal amount of body hair and though somewhat thin, had pleasing proportions and lovely skin. This was likely from his pet heritage. His cock, though quite flaccid, was quite large, which would have come from his mongrel heritage, as no Academy-bred pets were so endowed.

Omaki beckoned with his hand and Vincent obediently climbed into the bed with Omaki. Omaki sat up and pushing Vincent down on the bed, kissed him deeply, his tongue thrusting into Vincent's mouth wildly. Vincent made a slight protesting sound as Omaki ran his hands down the beautiful mongrel's body, tweaking his nipples.

Breaking away for air, Omaki somewhat roughly attacked Vincent's neck with small bites and kisses before licking down his chest and down to his nipples, lightly biting them.

Vincent was terrified and aroused at once and the feeling was confusing him. He gave a slight whimper of fear and pleasure when Omaki started biting and suckling his nipples. He prayed that he was not making a terrible mistake.

Omaki kissed down his abdomen, dipping his tongue into his navel before go lower. Vincent gave a shocked noise as Omaki very light ran his tongue over the tip of his now hardened cock. Vincent bit his lip, blushing and he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Omaki pulled away briefly to reach into a side pocket on his bag and pulled out a small bottle of oil. He opened the bottle and poured some of the oil onto his fingers. Setting the bottle aside, he lay down between Vincent's legs again and very lightly rubbed his slick finger against Vincent's tight portal. Vincent gave a strangled sound, jerking his hips upward a bit.

"Just relax, let it go in," Omaki breathed. He slowly slid his finger inside, eliciting a sound between a cry and a gasp.

Vincent winced slightly as the finger stretched him. It was a very odd and unnatural sensation but also strangely pleasurable. Omaki continued to work the finger into the young mongel as he sucked his cock until Vincent started whining and bucking his hips.

Smiling to himself, pleased that Vincent was so responsive despite his fears that he might be cold in bed, Omaki slid another finger inside him. Vincent tensed slightly and then cried out as Omaki brushed his prostate. Encouraged, Omaki began working his fingers in faster as Vincent's cries became less and less coherent.

Though wanting to bring him to orgasm, Omaki decided to wait. He withdrew his fingers, earning a moan of protest from the mongrel.

"Turn over on your stomach", Omaki instructed, breathlessly. The reality hit Vincent then that he was about to lose his virginity and his nervousness came back in a rush. He slowly rolled over and Omaki placed a pillow under his hips, elevation his ass. Vincent whimpered in fear, wondering how Omaki's huge cock was going to fit.

Omaki pushed Vincent's legs apart a little impatiently and then after oiling his cock well with the oil, he gently pressed his cock against the mongel's unused hole and ever so slightly started to penetrate.

Vincent yelped in pain, causing Omaki to pause a minute befoe continuing. He lightly ran his hand over Vincent's back as he slowly penetrated.

Vincent tried to pull away but Omaki grabbed his hips firmly. "Don't fight me pet," he warned.

"It hurts, it hurts!" Vincent moaned into the pillow.

"Only for a bit. Just try to relax. I'm going to go ahead and get the worst over with. It will hurt, but the pain will fade quickly." With that, Omaki pushed the rest of the way in without pausing, despite Vincent's pained cries. Soon he was fully inside. Omaki closed his eyes in delight. "Ohhhh, so tight! So fucking tight pet!"

He didn't get many chances to fuck virgins and this was a special treat. He began thrusting slowly. Vincent cried out in pain at first but as his muscles relaxed and the pain faded, he was aware of Omaki's cock brushing against his prostate, sending spasms of pleasuring shooting through him. Soon, without realizing it, he began rocking back against Omaki, meeting each thrust.

He soon was crying out in abandon, the intensity of the fuck making him lose his mind. He felt Omaki's hand slip around his cock, pumping him as he fucked him with abandon.

Vincent's muscles started tensing as he felt his pleasure rising.

"Come for me my beautiful little pet", Omaki ordered softly.

In an instant, Vincent's released washed over him, causing him to scream. Omaki continue to fuck him hard, flesh smacking against flesh as Vincent went into violent spasms beneath his, crying Omaki's name over and over again. Omaki soon followed, yelling and releasing his seed deep within the mongrel's tight, twitching sanctum. As the last wave of pleasure faded, he collapsed on top of the mongrel, who lay unconcious beneath him.

Withdrawing, Omaki rolled over on his side and studied the mongrel's face, which was, though unconcious, also in a state of bliss. He leaned in and kissed Vincent softly before pulling him into his embrace.

"Tomorrow my pet, your training begins"'


	9. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Vincent groaned and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling for several minutes, trying to orient himself. His ass throbbed painfully and he desperately needed to piss. He tried to remember what had happened the night before. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as he did so.

"Good morning pet," came a voice behind him and Vincent nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and stared at the Blondie who was propped up on his elbow, watching him. As memories of the night before came flooding back, he blushed as red a cherry and he turned his head away, ashamed.

Omaki reached out and gently grabbed Vincent's chin and turned his face towards him. "There's no reason to be ashamed pet. You were wonderful last night."

Vincent gazed at Omaki for a few seconds before pulling away. "I have to piss, excuse me". He got up and walked to the bathroom.

Omaki picked up his bag and reached in and grabbed a few items he knew he would need.

"Come here pet" he ordered as Vincent came out of the bathroom. Vincent walked over to the bed. Omaki instantly reached out and grabbed Vincent's cock, causing Vincent to gasp. Omaki continued to stroke him firmly until he was completely hard. Then, to Vincent's shock, he slipped a small metal ring over his cock. The ring constricted slightly at the base of his shaft.

"This is your pet ring", Omaki explained. "All pets are required to wear one".

"But my mother wore a bracelet when she was still a pet", Vincent protested, wincing at the slight discomfort of restriction.

"Usually only female pets wear those kinds of pet rings. Males are easier to control using this type."

"It's so uncomfortable!" Vincent exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it before long. Now we are going to start your training." Omaki replied.

Vincent's heart started racing, dreading what his first "lesson" was going to be, but fearing it was not likely to be pleasant.

He was not wrong.

"Since a pet is not supposed to be body shy, that means you will go around naked until you are fully comfortable with your body."

Vincent was horrified. Walk around naked? "Even **outside**?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes, even outside. In fact, we're starting right now so don't bother dressing".

"But there are people downstairs! They're going to stare at me!" Vincent exclaimed in a hysterical, panicked voice.

"As I said before pet, who cares what they think? You have nothing to be ashamed of," Omaki said softly.

He got up and started dressing. He then grabbed a set of chains he had pulled out of his bag and a pair of sandals.

"Put these on", Omaki commanded. "I'm not going to force you to walk around barefoot."

Vincent slowly put the sandals on, dreading with every fiber of his being about going out naked, especially around mongrels. Even at this time of morning, Depravities was still generally crowded.

Omaki slipped the collar around Vincent's neck and put the wrist cuffs on him. Another wrist cuff attached to Omaki's own arm.

Vincent held his backpack over his genitals but that displeased Omaki. "Uncover yourself pet," he snapped, a little impatient.

"Please, don't make me do this" Vincent pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"You have to learn not to be ashamed of your body. Pets are expected to perform in front of crowds and the sooner you get over your shyness, the easier things will be for you," Omaki said, softening slightly.

Vincent hung his head and they walked down the stairs. The room went silent for several long seconds and then the mongrels started laughing and hooting.

"Oh look, Saint Vincent has been COLLERED!" One mongrel shouted, laughing.

"What a weakling!" spat another.

"Hey, nice ass Vince! I didn't know you even had genitals. Finally ready to suck my cock?" yelled another, flicking his tongue at him suggestively.

Tears welled in Vincent's eyes and he was flushed scarlet. His throat felt tight and he desperatelytried to keep his tears in check. If he started crying now, he would never hear the end of it.

Omaki turned to look at his new pet. "Straighten up and stop slouching. Hold your head up proudly. You are a pet so you are now above them. Do not be ashamed."

With supreme effort, Vincent raised his head and determinedly followed Omaki out of the establishment, trying to ignore the cat-calls and insults from the other mongrels.

Outside, a few more mongrels stopped and stared as they walked to Omaki's car. Vincent did not even look at them.

He was momentarily distracted by the luxuriousness of the car. Omaki had him slide in through the driver side before getting in the seat himself. Away from the staring, Vincent relaxed slightly, though he was still a bit anxious, knowing they were heading for the Taming Tower. He had heard some horrific stories about what went on there and he hoped ferverently that Katze had been telling the truth about Omaki treating his pets well.

They had soon left the rough part of Midas and in the distance Vincent could see the Taming Tower coming into view and he started feeling a little weak but also hopeful that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

His metamorphosis had begun.


	10. Jealousy

Jealousy

Omaki pulled into the underground garage of the Taming Tower. He got out the car, giving a slight pull of the chain attached to his new pet. He led Vincent to a private elevator.

"Once we get to my apartment, I'll have my attendent Ru make you some breakfast" Omaki said.

Vincent, who had been feeling a bit depressed, perked up immediately. "Breakfast?". In truth, he was famished. He started feeling a bit more eager to get to his new home.

Omaki studied him. "When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

"The night before last, when you bought me that meal," Vincent replied, quietly.

Omaki felt a surge of pity for the mongrel. "Is it hard to find food, generally?" he asked, gently.

Vincent shrugged. "I've gone as long as three days without eating before and half the time my meals are instant noodles or similar when I can get them."

Most food items in Ceres were sold on the Black Market at inflated prices. It wasn't generally a big deal for mongrels who could often make good money by stealing from Midas tourists, but for Vincent, who was reluctant to resort to that, was lucky if he made enough money doing odd jobs to afford even the cheapest food.

"You don't have to worry about going hungry with me. I'll make sure you get plenty of food. You'll be even more beautiful once you've filled out a bit."

The elevator had stopped on Omaki's floor and they stepped out. In the distance, Vincent could hear screaming and he shuddered, pressing close to Omaki as if for comfort. Mercifully, there seemed to be no one about on this floor. They walked through a doorway and Vincent gaped, overwhelmed by the luxury of the place. He had thought the room above Depravities was the most luxurious place he had seen but this place made that room seem downright seedy.

"Good morning Master!" a young man in a skin-tight bodysuit greeted the Blondie.

"Ru, this is my new temporary pet, Vincent," Omaki explained. I want you to treat like you do Enyu".

Ru looked surprised at this announcement but nevertheless, bowed and replied, "Yes Master".

"Give him some breakfast and then show him to a guest room. Where's Enyu?" Omaki inquired.

"He's taking a shower. He's been there for a while so he should be out soon."

"Good, send him to me when he's finished".

Ru smiled, knowing that Enyu was not going to be happy with this new edition to Omaki's household. Enyu was in love with his master and was jealous anytime Omaki showed interest in anyone else. His master had said Vincent was a temporary pet. So did that mean he was not planning to replace Enyu?

Ru led Vincent to the table,which was already set, food covered with warming domes.

Vincent, who was so hungry he felt light-headed, sat down grateful as Ru fixed up a plate for him.

The first bite sent him into pure bliss. He had never tasted anything so delicious! He began wolfing down his breakfast, scooping large spoonfuls of scrambled eggs into his mouth, take a big bite of bacon, tearing a large chunk out of a pastry and washing it down with a large gulp of juice.

"Calm down Vincent, there's plenty more. You don't have to eat so fast," Omaki chided softly, though he felt more pity for the young man than ever. He was clearly starving. He would eventually have to teach Vincent better table manners but for now, he couldn't really fault the poor mongrel.

Vincent slowed down a bit, chewing each bite, though it was difficult to pace himself. "It's all so delicious! What are these?" He pointed to a pastry that was covered with some kind of shiny brown stuff and had a sweet, creamy filling.

"Those are krevlians" Ru replied.

"But what is that sweet brown stuff on it?" Vincent inquired.

Omaki looked confused. "It's chocolate frosting".

"Chocolate? I've heard of that. My mother used to tell me about it", Vincent said.

"You've never had chocolate before?!" Omaki was thunderstruck. He had always taken such things for granted. It had never occurred to him that there were people so poor that they had never even had a chance to try something as common as _chocolate_. Omaki decided right then that he was going to treat Vincent to the most luxurious, exotic foods he could find.

Vincent leaned back in his chair, comfortably full for the first time in his life.

At that moment, he heard a voice call out cheerfully, "MASTER! You're back!". An attractive young man with long reddish-brown hair skipped into the dining room, but instantly freezed when he saw Vincent. The young man stared at the chains Vincent was wearing and his nakedness and widened his eyes, and then instantly narrowed them.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Enyu, this is Vincent. He is my temporary pet. He will be living with us for a year. I expected you to treat him nicely," Omaki replied, watching his pet carefully to see his reaction.

" _PET_?!" Enyu was beside himself with rage and jealousy. "How can you take another PET?! Am I not enough for you?!"

"Calm down Enyu!" Omaki snapped. "You know better than to talk to me in that tone!"

Enyu turned angrily and stomped off to his room, then the sound of crashing came from his room.

Omaki sighed. "I was afraid of this. He's throwing a tantrum. Ru, go ahead and show Vincent to his room while I tend to Enyu".

"Yes Master".

Omaki left the dining room.

Vincent had sat quietly at the table the whole time, his eyes wide, afraid to make a sound.

"Uh-oh, I didn't realize Omaki's other pet would react like this. You sure everything will be alright? He won't try to attack me, will he?"

Ru led Vincent to an empty room. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it", he answered.

The door open and Vincent stepped inside, feeling a little awed. This whole room was for him? His old apartment wasn't even this big!

"Just stay in here for a while, Master with call you when he's ready for you. If you need anything, just use the intercom on the bedside table". With that, Ru turned and left, the door shutting behind him.

Vincent slowly made his way to the bed and sat down, placing his backpack on the floor. He ran his hand over the soft quilt covering the bed and let himself slop backwards so he was laying full length on the bed, marveling on how comfortable it was. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad being Omaki's pet, though the malevolently jealous look Enyu had given him made him uneasy.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, feeling so wonderfully comfortable and full, that he decided to take a nap, despite it still being morning.

He'd worry about Enyu later.


	11. Vincent's Punishment

Vincent's Punishment

"Enyu! How dare you speak to me like that! What is wrong with you?! You've always been so obedient" Omaki scolded harshly as he stepped into Enyu's room.

The Xeronian was lying facedown on his bed. He turned his face up to glare at his master angrily.

"Does someone want a spanking?" Omaki threatened.

At this, Enyu seemed to come to his senses. "No Master" he replied, meekly.

"Then I suggest you improve your attitude."

"But MASTER! Why do you need another pet? I'm all you need!" wailed the Xeronian.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Enyu. And he's only going to be here for one year. I expect you to treat Vincent with respect and I will expect the same from him."

Enyu pouted at this. Omaki sighed and cupped the boy's face. "Don't worry, you're still my special pet and I have no plans to replace you. Vincent is only here for a short time and I will not show favoritism. You will be a good pet and obey me, won't you?"

Enyu still wasn't happy but he consoled himself that after a year, he would have his master to himself again and nodded somewhat sulkily.

Omaki smiled and gently kissed Enyu on the lips. "Good boy. Now while I'm in here, how about you suck me off?"

* * *

 _Two hours later_

Vincent awoke with a start as his bedroom door slid open, admitting Omaki. Vincent sat up and yawned and rubbed his eyes, his wrist chain jangling.

"Ah, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too well the last couple of nights", Vincent replied, stretching.

"I apologize for Enyu's behavior. He is very possessive of me, you see. But I promised him that I would not play favorites so I'm going to expect the same level of behavior from the both of you."

Vincent nodded. Omaki reached out and removed the mongrel's chains, much to his relief. "Thank you".

Omaki nodded. "Now, I don't usually require my pets to call me 'Master' except in public, but that is a privilege you must earn. Since you are new here, until further notice, you will call me 'Master'.

"Y-yes, M-master", Vincent stuttered, feeling it odd and somewhat shameful to call someone 'Master'.

"Good. You are definitely more obedient than Iason's mongrel." Omaki replied, pleased.

"You mean Riki?" Vincent asked. "Master?" He added quickly when Omaki shot him a warning glance.

"Yes. Riki is quite a wild one. But I expect better from you. I will not hesitate to discipline you if you make it necessary", Omaki answered in a rather stern voice.

"But I'm not heartless," the Blondie continued. "If you are obedient and good, I will also reward you."

Omaki sat down on the edge of the bed, beckoning the mongrel to come closer. Vincent did, nervously.

"Now here is your next lesson. I want you to fellate me."

"HUH?" Vincent exclaimed, confused. That word was unfamilar to him.

"I believe mongrels refer to it as a 'blow-job'," Omaki explained.

Vincent reddened at this. He gulped, feeling flustered.

Omaki smiled, and unfastened his trousers.

"B-but, I never..." Vincent began.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you", Omaki assured him. "Now, kneel in front of me".

Vincent was trembling but obeyed the Blondie, kneeling down in front of the bed, his face inches from his master's fully erect cock. Though Omaki had spent himself only a couple of hours prior with Enyu, he was nevertheless ready for round two. He secretly hoped he could get his two pets to get along because he fantasized about have both of them pleasure him at the same time. The mental image of the two pretty pets both licking and sucking his cock and balls at the same time was tremendously arousing.

He guided Vincent's head to his engorged shaft. "Now pet, lick the head of my cock slowly. Yesss, like that pet," Omaki sighed softly as the mongrel obeyed. "Now swirl your tongue around the entire head."

Vincent obeyed, lightly swirling his tongue around the head. "Now run your tongue down the shaft and then back up. Mmmmmm, yes! That's so good! Now lightly suckle just the tip and then suck just the head into your mouth."

Vincent again obeyed, starting to feel excited himself. His own cock was becoming harder as his pleasured the Blondie. Omaki started thrusting into his mouth. "Relax your throat and take as much of my cock as you can," the Blondie instructed. Vincent obeyed him, trying to relax his throat but ended up gagging slightly as Omaki pushed in a little too deep.

Omaki grabbed Vincent's head in excitement and started fucking him in the mouth, Vincent making a slight sound of protest.

"Oooh, YES PET! Keep doing that! I'm going to come soon! Here it is!"

With that Omaki released into Vincent's mouth, much to the mongrel's dismay. The salty, bitter seed filled his mouth, making him cough. He couldn't help spitting it out, to the displeasure of his master.

"You're not supposed to spit it out," he scolded his pet.

"But that tasted weird!" Vincent replied, wiping his mouth.

"Call me Master" Omaki reminded him. "And that is a very naughty thing to do, spitting out your Master's seed. I'm going to give you a few strikes with my taming stick for that. Oh dear, your first day and already earned a taming," Omaki shook his head with mock sadness, though in truth, he rather looked forward to it.

Vincent paled at this. He started shaking. "Please Master, I'm sorry. I won't do it again," he said meekly, tears filling his eyes.

"No, you won't," Omaki agreed. He stood up and fastened his trousers again. He grabbed Vincent by his upper arm and led him into the main hall. "ENYU!" he bellowed. He decided to punish Vincent in front of Enyu, hoping it would ease the Xeronian's jealousy if he witnessed his new pet being punished.

Enyu rushed to the hall immediately.

"Ru, Vincent's already earned himself a taming. Bring me my taming stick".

Ru rushed off to grab the wanted instrument.

Enyu's eyes widened in pleasure, pleased to see his new nemesis about to be punished.

Vincent was whimpering openly now, ashamed and dismayed he had earned punishment already. Ru returned with the taming stick, feeling pity for the young man.

"Now Vincent, turn around and put your hands on the arms of that chair" Omaki instructed.

Trembling and in tears, Vincent obeyed. Omaki moved behind him. "You will take three strikes with the taming stick. This will be just a taste of what I'm capable of if you disobey me. Do you understand?". He watched the pet's trembling with a sense of pleasure. In truth, he was not really angry at his new pet, but he was not going to pass up a good excuse for a bit of discipline.

"Y-yes Master", Vincent whimpered, terrified.

"Good, now let's begin". With that, Omaki swung the taming stick, which met with the mongrel's buttocks with a satisfying _snap_. Vincent wailed from the very first strike. Another strike, this time earning a strangled scream from the poor pet. The final strike was so terrible that Vincent wept like a child, much to his mortification. He was now quite terrified of the Blondie and sure he had made a terrible mistake in agreeing to be a pet.

Omaki handed the stick to Ru to be put away and gently ran his hands through the mongrel's soft, long hair, much to Enyu's jealousy.

"Now do you understand the penalty for disobedience?" the Blondie asked softly.

"Yes Master!", Vincent sobbed.

"Good. You may go rest in your room. Ru will start getting lunch ready shortly."

Vincent nodded tearfully, walking back towards his room with his head down.

Omaki turned to Enyu. "Don't get too cocky, Enyu. The same punishment awaits you if you antagonize Vincent. Do you understand me?"

Enyu gulped in fear, knowing it was no idle threat. He nodded.

"Now, you may go to your room also. I have plans for both of you tonight".

As Enyu walked off, Omaki decided to start preparing for the night ahead, planning to make it the most memorable night he'd ever had.


	12. Omaki's Plans

Omaki's Plans

Vincent lay on his bed for a long time, sniffling and thinking it was rather unfair to be punished for something like that. It's not as if Omaki had specifically told him he HAD to swallow. Somehow he suspected that Omaki had made up an infraction to have an excuse to punish him, perhaps to make Vincent afraid to disobey him. Vincent felt his anxiety rising. If he was aleady being punished, what was the _rest_ of the year going to be like?

He lie there brooding until Ru entered his room to announce lunch. Feeling slightly better, he followed Ru into the dining room, where Enyu was already seated, waiting to be served. Enyu glared at the mongrel as he took his place at the table. Pets were not often allowed to eat at their master's table and it was considered a sign of favor when it was allowed. It irked Enyu that Omaki was allowing Vincent to sit at the table already.

Enyu studied the young man. He had a pretty face and black hair that fell just past his shoulders. He was thin, his ribs somewhat visible, but Enyu could tell that with a few months of good nutrition, Vincent would be stunning. He felt a flicker of irritation at this. He was very vain about his appearance and didn't want another beautiful pet to compete with for his master's affection.

His scrunity was interrupted as Ru started filling his plate and then Vincent's. Vincent had been aware of Enyu's observation and it made him uneasy, though he had pretended not to notice. He was relieved when Ru started filling the plates. At least if he was eating, it would be easier to ignore the jealous pet.

Once again, at the first bite, Vincent's eyes closed in bliss. He hadn't known such delicious food could possibly exist. A common source of nourishment in the slums was a cheap nutrient paste that could sustain a body indefinitely but didn't taste good at all. Foods like instant noodles were considered a luxury and they commanded a high price, though they were said to be very common and cheap in Midas.

After Vincent had eaten his fill, Ru refilling his plate twice more, he felt comfortable and drowsy. Omaki walked into the dining room, instantly causing Vincent to tense a bit.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Omaki asked his pets, but looking specifically at Vincent. Vincent nodded uncomfortably, somewhat afraid to look at Omaki.

Omaki noticed this. "You don't have to be afraid of me. As long as you obey me, I will treat you well." He nodded towards the dining room entrance. "If you like, you can look around. I have a small library down the hall and the bath hall is the opposite end of the hallway. Maybe you can find a good book to read until tonight."

Vincent looked a bit ashamed. "I...I barely know how to read, Master", he confessed.

"You never learned how to read?" Omaki asked, shocked. "Aren't there any schools in Ceres?"

"Only in the Orphanage but I never attended. They kick you out at around 13 years old and by the time my mother died, I was already too old to be sent there. My mother tried to teach me how to read and write but she knew very little herself beyond the alphabet, numbers and her own name."

"How old are you now?" Omaki inquired, curiously.

"I'm 19".

"So you've been completely on your own for six years?" Omaki again couldn't help feeling some pity for the unfortunate young man. He wanted to ask about Vincent's mother but decided to wait until later and in private. "Now, this won't do. I'm going to hire a tutor to teach you how to read and write. It will be an important skill later on once you've gained citizenship."

Now Vincent lookd directly at Omaki. "You'd do that for me? Master? Thank you". He said softly. In truth, he had always wanted to learn how to read, but there was no one to teach him. Many mongrels themselves were illiterate, as the Oprhanage was too small to accommodate all the orphans in the slums. There had been a fair number who had to resort to digging through trash or catching rats for their next meals like he himself had done on occasion.

Not too long ago though, a new development had started in the slums. Apparently a new academy had begun to be built for young mongrels to attend. It was still some ways from being completed but he was glad something was being done nonetheless. He hoped that future mongrels could avoid the fate of he and his generation.

Omaki smiled softly, rather touched. "You're welcome. I'll bring someone in tomorrow. You may go and explore, but don't go into anyone else's bedroom without permission. I'm going out for a bit but I should be back at around dinner-time". With that, Lord Ghan strode out of the room.

* * *

"Ah, Omaki! Please come in and have a drink" Lord Mink purred.

Omaki smiled and took a seat across from Iason. "A brandy would be nice, thanks. Where's Aki?"

"He is currently visiting with Suuki. He will be home in about two more hours," Lord Mink replied.

Toma, Iason's attendent, brought Lord Ghan the wanted drink. Omaki took it and then took a sip.

Iason was dying to ask Omaki about the mongrel Riki had seen, but courtesy required getting the pleasantries out of the way first. He had originally intended on asking Katze but decided he would get more information from Omaki. "How is Enyu been doing?" he asked politely. Enyu had been given to him by Jupiter but there had been too much friction between the two and when Jupiter insisted on him giving up one of his pets, he had given Enyu to Omaki rather than give up Riki.

"Oh, he's quite splendid. Although, he does seem to have some issues with my new pet" Omaki answered, knowing what Iason was thinking.

"New pet?" Iason leaned forward slightly, trying to conceal his curiosity. "Why did you get a new pet?"

Omaki took another sip of his drink. "He's only a temporary pet. He's a mongrel. I decided to sponsor him for citizenship".

Iason was stunned. He knew about the program, of course, but so far there hadn't been any Elites that he knew of willing to sponsor a mongrel. If this was true, this mongrel would be the second one to gain citizenship.

"What made you choose this particular mongrel" Iason asked.

"You remember I told you about Aki nearly being hit by a car on his birthday?And about the man you saved him. It's the same one".

Iasomn remembered Omaki telling him. He hadn't exactly told him that it was a mongrel though. He simply told him a stranger had rescued Aki.

"So you decided to thank him by sponsoring him?" Iason inquired.

"Well, partially. I do confess I was rather drawn to the mongrel's looks. He's quite beautiful, " Omaki answered, smiling.

"Riki told me he saw you with someone at Depravities the other night. He said the boy is called 'Saint Vincent'".

"Ah, Riki told you did he? Yes, the other mongrels call him that because he refused to resort to stealing and refused their sexual advances. But I assure you, he is far from frigid. He was very responsive in bed last night".

Iason laughed. "Omaki, you are incorrigible."

Omaki shrugged good-naturedly. "What can I say? Why put off later what I can do now? But in all seriousness, Katze told me something interesting. Vincent's mother was a pet."

Iason digested this information, then frowned. "How can his mother be a pet? How would a mongrel have access to a pet?"

"His mother had been sold to a brothel in Midas and they dismissed her. She managed to find work in Ceres and one of her clients impregnated her. That's what Katze told me."

Iason thought quietly for a moment at this. "If you are interested, we could his DNA profile and see if his mother's information is still in the database if you like."

"That's actually a good idea. I'll send his information when I get home. But the real reason I came here is to invite you to my place next Iosday to see my new pet. I'm planning to have him and Enyu pair. You can bring Riki if you like" Omaki offered.

"Is anyone else going to be there?"

"No, it's just going to be a private pairing. Vincent is rather shy and I don't think he'll perform very well in front of a large crowd this soon. So it will just be a small gathering this time. But rest assured that I do intend on showing him once I feel he's ready."

"Then, I accept your invitation. Also, I'll be happy to run Vincent's DNA profile." Iason replied graciously.

Omaki nodded and drained his glass. "If you don't mind, I'll stay long enough to see Aki and then head home."

"Or course, stay as long as you like. If you excuse me though, Riki and I have some 'pressing business' to attend to."

Omaki grinned at this, knowing exactly what Iason was referring to.

He leaned back in his seat as Toma refilled his glass as Iason walked out of the room. He was quite looking forward to tonight. He decided he was going to make his fantasy come true. He would have the two pets pleasure him orally and then he would take them one after another. He planned to have them pair with each other as well. Vincent especially needed training to be prepared for next Iosday, which was only five days away.

The thought made him shiver with anticipation and wished there was a way he could convince Iason to allow Riki to join in on the fun, but he knew how possessive Iason was over Riki.

Omaki made himself comfortable and waited for his little beloved, Aki as he started working out the details of tonight in his mind.


	13. A Performance

A Performance

Vincent was a bit nervous about the evening ahead but he tried to put it out of his mind for the time being and decided to explore the apartment. He first tried the kitchen, which was off the dining room but found nothing interesting. Next, he made his way to the bath hall and made quick use of the facilities before heading towards the library.

To his displeasure, Enyu was already in there reading a book. Enyu looked up at him and smirked. "So you say you can't read? You are as uncultured as that mongrel Riki," he sneered.

"I couldn't help it if I was born in the slum," Vincent retorted. "Besides, I survived this long without knowing how to read. I doubt YOU'D survive long in the slums. You'd probably die if you broke one of your nails."

"As if I'd ever NEED to survive in the slums," Enyu scoffed. "I'm a pet, and I'm owned by a very important Blondie".

"Don't count on that. My mother thought the same thing and it didn't turn out well for HER", Vincent warned, forbodingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Enyu asked, but Vincent was in no mood to discuss the subject any longer. He now carefully looked at the titles on the book spines before choosing one and looking at the cover. He frowned in concentration, trying to remember the few reading lessons his mother had given him. "Pet Et...et...eti...HUH? How do you pronounce that word?" He asked, bewildered. Enyu peered over his shoulder. "Pet Etiquette and Sexual Technique" Enyu read aloud. Vincent blushed and quickly put the book back.

Enyu smirked, enjoying Vincent's discomfort. "This is probably a book you'll need in the future. Although I don't think you'll do very well as a pet. Pets have to perform and fuck in public. Often with more than one partner."

Vincent gulped at this, feeling his heart start beating fast. He wasn't at all sure how he'd react to pairing in public but he had the idea it was not going to be pleasant.

"What is Omaki planning tonight?" Vincent asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"He's probably going to want us to pair," Enyu said darkly, not at all happy. But when he thought about it, since Vincent was so unexperienced, it was likely Enyu would be the dominant partner. He had never properly gotten revenge against Riki for the time he took him so roughly when Iason had made them pair, so getting to fuck Vincent would be _almost_ as good as getting back at Riki. He'd definitely make the scrawny little mongrel scream. He actually was starting to look forward to it.

At Enyu's words, Vincent started to sweat, feeling slightly light-headed with anxiety. He didn't even think he'd be able to get an erection if he knew someone was watching him. "'Scuse me," he mumbled, making his way out of the library. He headed to the kitchen slowly, hoping for a glass of water to help soothe his suddenly dry mouth and calm his nerves.

"Are you alright?" Ru asked, worried when he saw how pale Vincent was. "I just need a drink of water, please", Vincent answered weakly.

"Are you worried about something?" Ru asked, getting a glass from the cabinet.

Vincent shook his head, feeling a bit queasy. "Is Omaki really going to have me and Enyu pair?" he asked, anxiously.

"More than likely" Ru answered, handing the filled glass to the mongrel. "Master is a very... **lustful** Blondie and he is always arranging pairings between Enyu and other pets. But it's nothing to be nervous about," he added quickly, seeing Vincent's stricken face. "As long as you perform well, there is nothing to be ashamed about. No one thinks twice about pets pairing".

"But...this is only my first day as a pet" Vincent said faintly.

"The only way you're going to get used to it is to do it. After a while, it will get easier and you likely won't even think about it," Ru said, though feeling pity for the young man. He took the empty glass Vincent handed back to him. "Would you like some cowberry tea? It will help soothe your nerves," he offered.

Vincent nodded, grateful for something that would take his mind off his dread of the coming night.

Ru poured Vincent a cup of cold tea with ice and handed it to him and directed him to sit on a sofa and relax. He put on some soothing music which did help relax Vincent.

"I've got to go ahead and start making dinner. Master told me to broil steaks for dinner. How do you like your steak?"

Vincent looked at Ru, confused. "Um...on a plate?"

Ru laughed. "No, I meant, do you like your steak rare,medium-rare, medium-well or well-done?"

"I've never had steak so I have no idea" Vincent answered.

Ru nodded. "Then if you don't mind a suggestion, I'd go with medium-rare. That's the best way to get a tender steak".

Vincent shrugged. "Fine with me. But all the food tastes good so I trust your judgement".

Ru nodded and walked into the kitchen, leaving Vincent reclining on the sofa.

Vincent sipped his tea, savoring the flavor and was finally starting to relax when a chime indicated that Omaki was home and he instantly felt his blood-pressure rise again.

Omaki walked into the sitting area, smiling when he saw Vincent. "Did you enjoy looking around?"

Vincent nodded mutely.

"Is something wrong pet? You look anxious" Omaki asked, studying him.

Vincent looked away. "Are you...going to have me and Enyu pair tonight?"

"Yes, that is one of the things I was planning to do, and remember, to call me 'Master' when you address me."

"B-but, I don't think I'll even be able to 'get it up', Master" Vincent said softly.

Omaki chuckled at this. "Don't worry about that. I can control your arousal using your pet ring. Would you like a demonstration?"

Omaki touched the ring he wore on his right hand. Vincent gasped as his cock instantly hardened and then flushed crimson.

"Well, now that we are here, why don't you perform for me?" Omaki licked his lips seductively.

Vincent stared at his master in horror. "Right now? But what if Ru comes in?!"

Omaki reached out and gave Vincent a hard slap on the thigh, causing the mongrel to yelp. "What did I just say about calling me 'Master'?", he asked, sternly.

"M-master", Vincent said between gritted teeth.

"That's better", Omaki praised. "Now lie back and don't worry if Ru comes in. He's seen pets performing many times. It means nothing to him."

Vincent felt queasy again but he obeyed, lying down on the sofa.

"Now, pleasure yourself, my pretty pet" Omaki coaxed.

Vincent blushed and closed his eyes, feeling his face heating up. He took hold of his erection and started to lightly stroke it, groaning despite himself. The head was already slick with pre-ejaculate and he easily slid the foreskin over his hardness. Omaki watched, interested. He didn't often see uncircumcised penises, but it made sense for a mongrel. The slums was a dirty place and the few doctors there dirty as well and allowing them to cut off the foreskin was pretty much asking for an infection.

Vincent was pumping himself faster now, trying to control his breathing but he was getting close.

"Open your eyes and look at me pet. Look at me as you bring yourself to orgasm. Imagine my big cock splitting open that tight little ass of yours" Omaki breathed.

Vincent whimpered but forced his eyes open, looking at his beautiful master through half-lidded, though teary, eyes.

Omaki's provocative words sent a thrill right through his cock and and it sent him over the edge, his semen shooting up in an impressive arc and landing on his stomach.

Omaki enjoyed the sight and leaned down and licked the pearly white ejaculate from the boy's stomach before moving up to his neck, which he briefly nipped and then captured the mongrel's lips in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Vincent closed his eyes, resting his hands on the Blondie's chest, moaning as he tasted his own essence. Omaki broke the kiss and reluctantly, he pulled away, wanting to save his passion for later. Breathing heavily, he said in a husky voice, "I'll going to my room for now. I have to prepare. Make sure you are ready for me at 8 tonight."

He got up and headed for his bedroom, the door closing behind him, while Vincent just lay on the couch, one arm over his eyes.

From around the corner, a pair of green eyes glared jealously at the mongrel.


End file.
